Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (video game)
Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers is a platform video game for the Nintendo Entertainment System, based on the TV series of the same name. The game offered both single player and cooperative modes, and allowed players to choose which levels to access via a map that gave them access to various locations in the city. Each individual stage was set-up as a side-scrolling action game where Chip and Dale can walk, jump, duck, and pick up objects such as acorns, crates, and barrels to throw at enemies and bosses. In the game, the Rangers must stop another of Fat Cat's schemes, only to have his kidnapping of Gadget send Chip and Dale to the rescue. Plot The game begins with an exposition scene of Gadget speaking to Chip 'n' Dale, about the latest scheme cooked up by Fat Cat. Then the game presents a map of various locations throughout the city, in a similar format to other Capcom games such as Mega Man and Bionic Commando, that allow the player to choose which levels to enter into. Each individual stage is set-up as a side-scrolling action game where Chip and Dale can walk, jump, duck, and pick up various objects to throw at enemies and bosses. Each character can withstand only three direct hits before they lose a life, and there are no passwords. After defeating the first set of levels, an exposition scene reveals that Fat Cat has kidnapped Gadget, and it is up to the player to save her. However the main goal is to defeat Fat Cat since after a few levels, the player rescues Gadget as she goes back to headquarters. The other guest starring characters make occasional appearances to help out the player, and bosses are defeated by tossing a special projectile (which is a red ball) at them. There are 11 levels overall and are labeled by the letters A-J in which the first level is called "Level 0". Levels H-J appear in a different section due to the fact that during Level G, Fat Cat escaped to somewhere else. To get there, Gadget provides the chipmunks a rocket to get them there. There are also a few levels in which there is no boss to get through. Gameplay Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers is a platform game featuring single and 2-player cooperative modes, allowing players to choose which levels to access via a map of various locations throughout the city, in a similar format to other Capcom games such as Bionic Commando. Each individual stage is set up as a side-scrolling action game where Chip and Dale can walk, jump, duck, and pick up objects such as acorns, crates, barrels, and balls to throw at enemies and bosses. Each character can withstand only three direct hits before they lose a life, and there are no passwords. In two-player mode, Controller 1 is Chip, Controller 2 is Dale. The rest of the Rescue Rangers also appear to support Chip and Dale. Monterey Jack will occasionally appear to break down certain barricades, while Zipper grants temporary invincibility to the player when found. Gadget, though in Fat Cat's captivity, provides tips and advice for the chipmunks in each stage. Sequel Capcom released a sequel on December 10, 1993, titled Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 for the same console, shortly before new games for the NES were discontinued by most distributors. It had similar gameplay and features additional incentives for cooperative play, such as mini-games that can only be played by two players, and the ability to throw one's partner as a weapon. Gallery Rescue_Rangers_textless_NES_cover_art.png|Textless cover art. Disney's Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Video Game Print Ad - NES.jpg|Print ad for the game's release. See also *List of Disney video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1990 video games Category:The Disney Afternoon video games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers